disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelique
'''Angelique '''is the castle's decorator. When the castle is cursed by the Enchantress, she transforms into a Christmas angel ornament. She doesn't really like Christmas because of the Beast, but Belle informs her of all the enjoyable things about the holiday. Later in the movie, she comforts Belle in the dungeon. Background Personality Designs Appearances Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Angelique first appears in the movie in her human form at the Beast's Castle and is seen decorating for Christmas. She then listens to Mrs. Potts' story about last year's Christmas. Angelique first appears in the flashback as a Christmas angel stocked away in the castle's attic. When Belle, Lumiere and Chip walked up towards the castle's attic looking for her, she pops out from a storage box along with a few other Christmas ornaments and she's happy knowing that someone has come to take her and the other Christmas ornaments out of the attic. Belle and Lumiere explain to Angelique that they need her help decorating the castle for Christmas. But Angelique refuses to help because she believes decorating won't change the Beast's mind about Christmas but Belle says that she believes that it will. During the song Belle sings "As Long As There's Christmas" Angelique is taken by a flying bow and then put on the top of a pretend tree stating that she does not want to be hung on top of the pretend tree. Later on in the movie when the Beast finds out that Belle has lefted the castle not knowing that she only lefted to get a Christmas tree from the forest and come back afterwards, he storms into the dinning room where Angelique is and destroys all the Christmas decorations that Belle and her helpers have done and leaves angrily. Angelique puts her head down with sadness believing that everything was hopeless as she thought it would be. Later on when Belle is brought back to the castle and put into the dungeon by the Beast thinking that she broke the promise she made to him about never leaveing the castle, her friends come and visit her and Angelique tells Belle that everything she told her was right and that she herself was wrong and then afterwards starts singing with Belle "As Long As There's Christmas" making peace with Belle for what she said about Christmas. When Beast decides to free Belle from the dungeon Forte the Pipe Organ plays his piano really loudly in jealousy and anger almost making the castle collapse on everyone and nearly causing the rose in the jar fall down from the table it stands on but Cogsworth manages to get ahold of it and Angelique tells him not to let go of it. Later on after the defeat of Forte, Lumiere tells Angelique that she said that Christmas was impossible but Angelique says that she said Christmas would be impossible without her. Back in the present day it is revealed that Belle was the one who saved Christmas and Angelique along with the others who are now back in their original human forms wish Belle and the Prince a Merry Christmas. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Angelique makes a small cameo appearance in "Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas". During the Goofy episode "A Very Goofy Christmas", Goofy hangs an ornament of Angelique in her Christmas angel ornament form on his Christmas tree. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Gallery batbenchantedcastle_0032.jpg|Angelique as her normal human form. Angelique and eveyone else..jpg|Angelique (Left) and the others getting ready to listen to Mrs. Potts' story about last year's Christmas. Angelique.gif|Angelique in her Christmas angel ornament form. Angelique and the Christmas Ornaments.jpg|Angelique and the Christmas ornaments in the castle's attic. Batbenchantedcastle 0481.jpg|Angelique along with the Christmas ornaments in the castle's attic. Angelique and Lumiere.png|Angelique and Lumiere's romantic moment. Angelique At The Dinning Room.jpg|Angelique at the dinning room not very impressed about the decorating Belle and the others done Special Art.jpg|Angelique (Right) and the others at the dinning room. Comforting Moment.jpg|Angelique (Right) and the others come to see Belle at the dungeon. Angelique and Belle.jpg|Angelique and Belle. Angelique Singing.jpg|Angelique and Belle singing (As Long As There's Christmas). Angelique At The Ball.jpg|Angelique and her friends at the end of the story. Angelique and Goofy.PNG|Angelique's cameo appearance in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas. Angelique and Goofy 2.PNG|Angelique hanging on Goofy's Christmas tree from Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas. Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Magical Objects Category:Objects Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters